The present invention relates to an angular section member which has been specifically designed for making wall corners in buildings and the like.
As is known, in the building field is frequently required to use an angular section member allowing to provide, in a very accurate and quick manner, the corners of masonry walls or separating walls and the like, in any desired types of building and by busing any desired types of construction materials and methods.
Prior approaches conventionally comprise xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-bent section members, having a plurality of holes of a diameter of 4-5 cm through the overall surface thereof, with the exception of the bent or folded region thereof.
The latter is delimited by two surfaces which are bent through about 90xc2x0.
In operation, the user, before performing leveling operations, applies the corner protective angular section member, which, in particular, is arranged on the corner region to be finished by plaster, adhesive materials or nails, which are caused to pass through the above mentioned small holes.
Then, the leveling operations are performed, in which the nails are removed, if the latter must be used for fixing the section members.
In such a case, after having removed the nail elements, it is necessary to finish again the corner to be made.
The corner protective section member or profile is usually left in the finished work, in order to provide both a perfect finishing of the article of manufacture, and a reinforcement protection therefor.
Conventional section members can also be made starting from a drawn sheet metal material, in order to provide a better clamping thereof.
The subject section member, on the contrary, comprises a metal sheet element which is bent, by pressure, along a plurality of longitudinally extending lines, to provide a profile having three dihedral angles, having a common apex.
A dihedral angle, which is herein called the inner dihedral angle, since it forms the inner portion of the construction to be made, is delimited by the two inner faces of the section member.
The remaining two outer angles, are, on the contrary, delimited by the outer surfaces of the sides defining the inner angle, and by two outer faces of the section member, which is bent on itself along its longitudinal middle axis, thereby defining a projecting or raised rib.
The latter is arranged in the laying plane formed by the plane crossing the inner dihedral angle into two either equal or different portions.
The angular element according to the present invention is differentiated from conventional angular elements for like application, since it comprises a reinforced rib arrangement, forming the mentioned projecting apex tip, in addition to the two sides delimiting said inner angle, which comprise portions formed by further bending said section member along two lines parallel to the middle axis thereof.
The mentioned longitudinal lines are arranged transversely of said axis and are spaced at such spacings that they can be, or not, equal and symmetrical.
Moreover, a feature of the subject angular section member which distinguishes it from conventional angular section members is that, the thickness being the same, the subject section member has a great impact strength or resistance, which makes its finishing operations more easy and quick.
In particular, the aim of the present invention is to provide such an angular section member allowing to make, in an accurate and quick manner, corners of building article of manufactures having a great impact strength.
This aim is achieved owing to the fact that the angular section member of the present invention is provided with suitable perforations only through the reinforced rib forming the projecting tip, or through the overall surface thereof, thereby providing a greater embedding of said building article of manufacture, and further facilitating and accelerating the finishing operations.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide an angular section member which can be easily used under any constructional conditions for making said constructional work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an angular section member which, owing to its specifically designed features, is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an angular section member which is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent herein after, are achieved by an angular section member, specifically designed for construction or building application, having the features of the accompanying claims.